


Blaine and the birds

by bellakanusti



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Early Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Kid Fic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4099603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellakanusti/pseuds/bellakanusti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Blaine was 7 years old he found an injured little blackbird and since then he really loved birds.<br/>This fic is now completed and beta read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Klaine fic. This will have more chapters, how many I don't know yet,but I will update often.  
> Hope you enjoy it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First meeting

Chapter 1  
Chapter Text  
Blaine was seven years old when he first found an interest in birds, it was a little blackbird laying under a tree in their backyard. It wasn't moving much, so he picked it up and walked inside the house to show it to his mom who was in the kitchen.

“Mom, what’s wrong with this bird?” he asks holding the little bird up for her to see  
His mother looks down and sees her son's concerned eyes and the little creature in his hands, she bends down on her knees, so that she is eye-level with her boy.

“I think it may have broken its right wing!” She brushes away a lock of hair that had bounced down on his forehead.

“Can't we do something to make it better?” Blaine asks, his eyes big and hopeful.

“I don't know sweetie, I’m not much of a bird expert, but I think you should carry the bird outside again, because its mommy may be looking for it. And if you have it in here then she can't find it.” she explained.

Blaine’s eyes grow even bigger, and he runs outside, as fast as his little legs could carry him. He really didn't want the bird’s mother to be looking for her baby bird. What if the mommy bird was sad because she couldn't find her child? Blaine laid the bird down exactly where he found it, then kneeled down.

“I hope your mommy comes soon. You shouldn't be alone, and when your mommy comes then she will take care of you.” Then he retreated a couple of feet and stayed sitting cross legged in the grass, keeping his eyes on the bird, until it's mother would return.

 

Another place in town, a 7 year old little boy was sitting on the ground playing with his stuffed animals, while his mother was in the kitchen baking cookies. He heard the sound of a car, and looked up, seeing it coming up the road. It was a purple car, and it was so pretty, it wasn't often that cars were that color, often they were green, blue, red or black. So he got up, ran into the kitchen while yelling “Mommy, can I go look at the car?”

His mother stuck her head out of the kitchen, looking out to see a car driving around at the end of the street. She smiled at her little boy. “Of course sweetie”.

“You're the best, thanks, mom. Love you.” He ran over throwing his little arms around her neck and kissed her nose. She bobbed his in return “Love you, too sweetie”.

The little boy got outside, eyes locked on the car down the road, he ran directly out on the road, forgetting to turn his head and look the other way.

Inside the kitchen his mother heard a shrieking noise and car brakes being slammed, she dropped everything and hurried outside, in time to see a car coming straight towards her little boy.She ran as fast as she could, yelling “KURT!”.

The boy turned and saw the car and his mother running toward him,  
but the car didn't have time to stop and he felt his mother shove him away.  
The boy sat up, his right arm hurt really badly.  
He looked around, he could see the people in the car were coming out, yelling something about an ambulance, his father came running out of the car shop and he could see his mother lying on the ground, why wasn't she moving?

Four years later  
Blaine was getting ready to leave for the zoo. He would be going with his brother, Cooper. He was really excited because it meant that he would get to see all kinds of animals today. He was looking most forward to the birds. He ran down into the kitchen getting their food out of the fridge, before he ran to his own room again, checking if Elisabeth had enough water, so she could be alone the next couple of hours. Elisabeth was a budgerigar he had gotten for his birthday. It was all kinds of awesome blue and he loved the bird more than anything in the world.

Kurt saw his father coming out of the shop, he smiled a little, walking over to take his hand. “Do we still have time to go see the animals?” Kurt asked.  
“Of course, son. I just locked up the shop, so we are ready to go.” His father answered.

Kurt did a little jump, he was so excited to go see the animals.  
When they got there, they first saw the monkeys, then they walked by some cages with what Kurt was certain would be hundreds of different birds. He saw a boy, maybe his age, sitting on the ground there, but he wasn't looking at the birds in the cages, he sat looking on a free bird, pecking around in the grass.  
Kurt looked up, shaking his father's hand and told him he would go over there. His father looked up smiling and nodded so Kurt walked over, stopping a couple of feet behind the boy.

Blaine had agreed with Cooper to sit and wait at the birds cages, while Cooper got them something to eat. While he sat, he saw a bird landing on the ground outside the cages. He turned and smiled when he saw that it was his favorite, a blackbird. He got down and looked at the bird while it was pecking on the ground.

A couple of minutes later he heard someone approaching him, so he turned ready to tell Cooper to be quiet. But it wasn't Cooper, instead he saw a boy standing looking at him, he looked a little shy. So Blaine made a motion with his hand and said “Hey. Do you wanna sit?”

The boy shuffled his feet against the ground, before he nodded and sat down beside Blaine.

“I'm Kurt.” he said holding out his hand. Blaine looked down at the hand, then he took it and grinned.

“I’m Blaine, nice meeting you, Kurt.” Blaine looked up into the boy's eyes, and he came to think of his bird Elisabeth at home, because this boy, Kurt, had eyes the same shade of blue.

“You have pretty eyes.” he said, Kurt looked wide eyed at him before he blushed a little. Blaine let out a little laugh because he thought it was cute.

“So, do you know which bird that is?” Kurt then asked, pointing at the bird in the grass. Blaine smiled so big and began to explain all about the blackbird.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second time they meet.

Chapter 2

Kurt and Blaine didn't see each other until one year later, when Blaine was in the hospital, after getting stung by a wasp. He had wanted to help a little baby bird who had gotten stuck in a piece of gum and couldn't get free. When he had wanted to put the gum away in the trash, the wasp had gotten in the way, became angry, and stung Blaine. Sadly it turned out that he was allergic and had swollen up under the eye where the wasp had stung him.

He was hurried to the hospital by Cooper, who was looking after him because their parents were away in Paris and wouldn’t be back until late that same evening.

Blaine thought it was a little exciting because it was his first time at a hospital, but he was also a little scared because he didn't know what the doctors and nurses would do to him. Cooper tried calming him down while telling him that they would only do what was necessary and what they thought would be good for him.

When they arrived, they were met by a nurse asking about Blaine’s name and birthdate, and while Cooper tried explaining what had happened, Blaine walked over to a small table in the corner where there were some Legos.

As he sat playing, he saw a lot of people walk by him, some were old, some were around his parent’s age, and some were small like himself. He suddenly saw a small boy come in holding a man's hand. The boy held a cloth against the right side of his face. Blaine looked closely at the boy, something about him made him want to get up and comfort this boy, but he knew that would be weird, because he didn't know who he was. So he just sat looking at the boy, as he and the man he was holding hands with, went up to the nurse.

***

Kurt was on his way home from school when he suddenly felt something against his neck, he turned a little, not seeing anything or anyone, he kept walking. He knew he would be home in 15 minutes.

Then he felt something hitting him in the back of the head, and when he turned around he saw two older boys coming towards him, they were holding rocks in their hands. He scrunched his eyes a little. He knew what was about to happen, they tried it before, at least a couple of times. Though the other times, they hadn't been throwing things at him.

“Hey, ladyboy!” One of the boys shouted, grabbing the rock in his hand.  
Kurt braced himself a little and took a deep breath, he knew if he said anything back, they would just start calling him meaner things and make fun of him because he didn't have a mom.

“So ladyboy, we have this little new game we would like to play.. It's called "Can you outrun the stone?" The other boy said, and then he threw a stone at him.  
Kurt jumped and turned around, knowing that he needed to go home, fast. As he ran he could hear the two boys following him, and then suddenly he felt something hitting his leg hard, he stumbled and landed face down on the asphalt.

He heard the two boys laugh and then they were moving away. He tried sitting up, but he was a little dizzy, he put one hand up to his forehead and when he removed it, it was covered in blood.

***

Blaine saw the boy was talking to the nurse, he could not hear what they were saying, but he kept looking, though he knew that it wasn't polite to stare at people, but somehow the boy looked familiar.

Kurt explained to the nurse that he had fallen on the way home, but he didn't tell her about the boys harassing him. He didn't think that his father would be upset or anything like that if he knew. He thought he may be sad, and Kurt really didn't want his dad to be sad.

The nurse brought a hand up gently removing the cloth a little so she could inspect the cut, she said that it needed to be washed and they would have to give it some stitches.

Kurt tensed a little, he didn't like the idea of stitches, because that meant needles and he wasn't a big fan of those. He got a new cloth to hold against the cut, while the nurse walked away to get the things she would need. When he turned around, he saw a boy sitting on a little table looking at him. He felt his stomach do a little flip flop, and it felt as if hundreds of butterflies were set free in his stomach. Because that boy was Blaine, the same Blaine he had met at the zoo one year ago, Blaine who shared his soda with him the day they met, Blaine who told him about blackbirds.

Blaine saw the boy turning towards his table, and when he got a look at the boy, he felt his breath getting caught in his throat. Because that was the boy from the day he had been to the zoo, that was Kurt, the boy with the most amazing blue eyes Blaine had ever seen. He couldn't help but smile, as he saw the boy do a little wave at him and he immediately waved back, forgetting all about the wasp sting on his cheek. Kurt walked over and stood beside Blaine, he saw that he was a little swollen on his cheek.

“What are you doing here?” he asked, and took the hand not holding the cloth, out to touch Blaine's cheek, but then he thought better of it and quickly drew it back, not knowing what Blaine would say if he suddenly just touched him.

“I got stung by a wasp, what about you?” Blaine got up, putting his hand up to take a hold of the cloth Kurt was holding. He saw Kurt's breath catch a little as he laid his hand over his, helping to hold it against his head.

“I fell.” Kurt said, looking down on his feet.

Blaine scrunched his nose a little, he had seen this before, that day at the zoo when Kurt had approached him he was acting like this, explaining afterwards that he had been nervous.

“Kurt.” Blaine said, taking the boy’s other hand.

Kurt looked up, not knowing what to think, he knew Blaine had recognized him, but that he also remembered his name, that he had not been expecting.

“You remember my name?” Kurt asked after staring at him for several seconds. Blaine only kept smiling at him.

“Of course, why wouldn't I? I mean you are my friend. Though I know we only met once, but that day is one of my all-time favorites of all time. Because I got to tell you about birds and I met you” Blaine blabbered. Kurt blushed a little while he did, he hoped Blaine didn't see that.

“Thanks.” Kurt whispered.

The nurse came out and called Kurt's name, he turned and saw his father make his way over to him and Blaine, so he turned and said, “I'm gonna have some stitches, have you ever had those?” he asked Blaine.

“No, but if you are nervous about it, maybe I can come with you?” Blaine looked up and asked.

Kurt blinked a couple of times “Ehh, maybe,”, as he chewed a little at his lower lip.  
Kurt's father came over, patting his son on the back “The nurse is waiting, buddy.”  
Kurt looked up at his dad, then back at Blaine. He thought it would be awesome if Blaine could go with him.

“Dad, can Blaine come with us?” he asked.

His dad looked down once at Kurt, then at Blaine, then he smiled a little.”I think Blaine might need to be seen by a doctor himself.” and he gestured to Blaine’s cheek while he said this.

“Ohh, right. I didn't think of that.” Kurt looked down, a little sad. But Blaine took his hand and squeezed it. 

“Maybe, I can ask if I can come with you and then the doctor can see me after.” Blaine said, his eyes big and hopeful.  
Cooper had seen the whole interaction between his little brother and this Kurt, he remembered last year when Blaine had told him about this boy with the blue eyes. When he saw his little brother’s mouth split into a large smile, when said boy walked over and said hey, he knew for sure, that this must be the same Kurt.

He walked over to the nurse and asked if it would be possible for the two to come in together. Then he walked over to his little brother.

“You can go in with Kurt if you like.” he said, when Blaine asked him if he thought it would be possible.

Both Kurt and Blaine squeaked when he told them. Ten minutes later, Kurt was lying on a hospital bed, his dad sitting on one side and Blaine on the other. The nurse came over and told him that he would be sedated with some gel and then they would do the stitches. Kurt felt a little frightened, but then he felt a hand in his. He grabbed it, only to find out that it was definitely not his dad's hand, because this was smaller. He turned his head a little and caught Blaine looking at him, a little concerned, but also smiling. He felt his thumb brush over his knuckles. And Kurt felt his stomach fill with butterflies again.

“Kurt, you must keep your head still when we do the stitches.” the nurse told him and then they got to action.

When they finished up, Kurt grinned a little. “How do I look?” he asked Blaine, he had totally forgotten that his dad and Blaine's brother were in the room, too.

“You look totally badass.” Blaine laughed a little, when Kurt did something funny with his eyebrows.

“Blaine, it's your turn.” the nurse said.

Blaine turned a little pale, because he had almost forgotten that he himself was here because he had been stung.  
Kurt took his hand out and intertwined his fingers with Blaine’s, while smiling up at the boy.

“Don't worry, I will take care of you.”

Blaine felt his stomach do flip flops again at Kurt's words and he beamed, feeling like he could conquer anything as long as Kurt was at his side.

It was evening, when Blaine's parents came home, Cooper and Blaine had called them and told them what had happened.

Blaine had gotten some antihistamine against his swollen cheek, but he had thrown up sometime after and the nurses had taken him to another room, saying that Kurt and his father couldn't go with them. Blaine had been busy throwing up, so he hadn't caught what the nurse was saying.

He had woken up an hour later, only to find that Kurt wasn't there anymore and he felt really sad when Cooper told him that Kurt and his dad had headed home, because the nurses had asked them to leave when Blaine was transferred into another room. Blaine thought that that was not fair at all, and he had begun crying.

At home, Blaine was sitting in his room all grumpy until his mother had come home and it was time to take the rest of the antihistamine. This time it was some other pills, and they left Blaine a little high after twenty minutes.

Cooper was sitting beside him, having a laugh, as Blaine was telling him about how unfair and stupid it was that Kurt and his father had been driving back home, before he had gotten the chance to give Kurt his phone number.

“You have to listen, Cooper, because this is very important. Kurt is like my bestest best friend in the whole universe. Because he just is... He has these blue eyes and they are just so blue, like you can look at them and then poof, time doesn't exist.. You can just stare in them for minutes, Coop. Minutes, because they are so beautiful and Kurt is just really sweet... He blushed, did you see it?, he blushed and then we held hands… and his skin is so soft…” Blaine babbled, while his parents stood in the door, listening to him, they had no idea who this Kurt was, but apparently he had made a rather big impression on their son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, big thanks to Maggie:-)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warblers at Dalton.
> 
> Songs  
> Al credit goes to owners  
> Blackbird, by The Beatles
> 
> Fly on the wings of love, by the Olsen brothers

Chapter 3  
It was summer, and Blaine was getting ready to go to school. Today was not just any normal day, today he would be auditioning for the Warblers. It was the school choir.

He was really excited as he entered the audition room, he had been rehearsing with his brother Cooper, for nearly two weeks and he knew the song better than anyone else.

He had only been at the school for about five months, and from the start he had told his parents and brother that he wanted to join the Warblers because of the name. It was only when he had started that he learned what the Warblers were really about and then he had begged his parents to let him take singing lessons and as it turned out, he was really good at it, and he found out he actually liked singing.

He had turned fourteen and had the opportunity to be in the Warblers.  
So today was the day, he stood in front of the door and waited for his name to be called, and then he would sing in front of the jury. As he stood and waited, he could hear a little of what was being said on the other side of the door. He knew it was not polite to snoop, but he couldn't help it. He really couldn't. So he pressed his body against the door, his ear pressed against it.

Inside the audition room, there were three tables. On one sat two senior members, another with three adults, probably some kind of judges. The third one, was only occupied by one person, but there were two other chairs by the table as well. It was for the new members, the Warblers would pick three lucky ones.

“Hello, my name is Kurt Elizabeth Hummel and I’ll be auditioning for the Warblers.”

Blaine was certain that he heard wrong, because he could have sworn that he had heard that voice before, two times in real life and ohh so many times in his dreams. That voice was Kurt's, wonderful blue-eyed Kurt. But he couldn't be here at Dalton, could he?

“What would you like to sing for us?” one of the adults asked.

“Blackbird.”

Blaine tripped when he, yet again, heard Kurt's voice, and accidently turned the doorknob at the same time.

Several heads turned, when the door busted open. Kurt froze when he heard the door, but he didn't turn around.

Blaine looked up, eyes wide .”Sorry. I am so sorry, I think I may have tripped or something.”

Kurt tensed a little when he heard the boy who just interrupted his audition, because he knew that voice, that was Blaine's voice.

“You can take a seat by the wall.” one of the senior members said, then looked back at Kurt

“And Kurt, you can begin whenever you are ready.”

Blaine walked over and let his body slide down the wall, his eyes fixed on the boy with the chestnut hair. Could it really be his Kurt?

Kurt took a deep breath, he opened his mouth, and began his song.

Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these broken wings, and learn to fly  
All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to arise

Blaine couldn't take his eyes away, he couldn't believe that Kurt was actually singing about birds. It was like his two favorite things in the world collided.

Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these sunken eyes, and learn to see  
All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to be free  
Blackbird, fly  
Blackbird, fly  
Into the light (Fly) of the dark black night (Blackbird, fly)

Blaine gasped, a little, when he heard Kurt sing Blackbird, because that had been one of the first things they ever shared. That day at the zoo when Blaine told Kurt all he knew about blackbirds.

(Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh..., uh, uh, uh!)  
(Tarara-rara-rara-raararararaaa)  
Blackbird, fly  
Blackbird, fly  
Into the light (Fly) of the dark black night (Blackbird, fly)

Blaine began humming, he didn't really know why, but he just felt like it.

(Uh, uh, uh, uh...)  
Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these sunken eyes, and learn to see  
All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to arise  
(Blaine smiled, because this moment was that for him)  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise

When he finished, he had his eyes closed and he only opened them when he heard the room break out in claps and cheers.

Blaine sat still by the wall, his mouth open and his eyes moist and he couldn't force  
himself to look away. All thoughts of his own audition were out of his head, the only thing he could think about was that amazing voice he just heard sing the most beautiful song he ever heard.

“It's safe to say, that you’ll definitely get a spot in the Warblers, Kurt. Congratulations.”

One of the seniors turned towards Blaine “So, Blaine Anderson, I think if you're ready, we wouldl like to hear you sing now.”

Blaine’s eyes bugged out, because he had totally forgotten about that.

“Ehmm…” He didn't know what to say, he had forgotten the lyrics, he had forgotten all that he had practiced with Cooper the past two weeks.

Kurt turned around, finally letting his eyes fall on the hazel-eyed boy he felt he knew so well, but only had met two times in his life. He saw the way Blaine stood frozen by the wall and he looked kind of lost.

So Kurt did the only thing he thought would make sense. He walked over, stood in front of Blaine, and held his hand out.

Blaine saw that Kurt began walking over towards him and in seconds the blue-eyed boy stood right in front of him. He looked down and saw Kurt hold his hand out, Blaine didn't know what to do, but apparently his hand did, because it only took one second for his own hand to find Kurt's. Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand when he felt it. He smiled up at him and whispered “Blaine.”

Blaine looked up and saw the blue eyes he had missed so much, he saw the blush he had adored so much filling Kurt's cheeks as he squeezed his hand back. “Kurt, I found you.”, he whispered.

They were interrupted by someone coughing.  
“Blaine?”

Blaine looked up, and ohh he had an audition to do, but what about Kurt?  
And as if Kurt could read his mind, he leaned forward and whispered “Go sing your song, Blaine. We don't need to look for each other anymore.”

Blaine smiled, he probably looked goofy, but he didn't care, because Kurt was right here.

Blaine took a step forward and then looked over his shoulder catching Kurt looking back at him smiling, before he turned his attention back to the members of the Warblers. He could do this.

 

In the summer night  
When the moon shines bright  
Feeling love forever

Kurt thought back to when he first met Blaine that day in the zoo, did Blaine think about that, too?

And the heat is on  
When the daylight is gone  
Still, happy together  
There is just one more thing I would like to add  
He is the greatest love I've ever had  
Fly on the wings of love  
Fly, baby, fly  
Reaching the stars above  
Touching the sky

Blaine was singing about what Kurt always thought of when he looked at the sky, he wished he could reach out and touch them, and maybe get the feeling of his mother's hand in his.

And as time goes by  
There is a lot to try  
And I'm feeling lucky  
In the softest sand  
Smiling hand in hand

Kurt thought back to the day at the hospital where Blaine held his hand.

Love is all around me  
There is just one more thing I would like to add  
He is the greatest love I've ever had  
Fly on the wings of love  
Fly, baby, fly  
Reaching the stars above  
Touching the sky

Kurt felt tears rolling down his cheeks, because maybe he didn't need his mother's hand, maybe Blaine would be the one he could hold on to from now on.

When Blaine finished, the first thing he noticed and the first thing he would remember forever wasn't the applause from the Warblers, it wasn't the senior who congratulated him on becoming part of the Warblers. No, the first thing Blaine will remember for all eternity is the way he felt when Kurt came up and let his hand slide into his, before they headed out of the audition room, hand in hand.  
Blaine knew that he would never in his lifetime, let this boy walk away without him by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you like what you just read ?


	4. A question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter and Klaine fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to give this story a proper ending. Because I haven't been that happy with how chapter three became. But here it is, chapter 4 and the end.  
> Hope you enjoy the fluff.

Chapter 4  
Blaine stood by the window looking out, the sky was blue and not a cloud in sight. He smiled when he heard the front door open and Kurt's voice sounded from the hallway.

“Blaine?”

“In here, bluebird.” he replied. He stayed looking out of the window, his eyes found a small bird pecking around in the grass and he couldn't help but smile when he saw which bird it was. A blackbird. He knew today would be the day.

Kurt’s arms came around him from behind, and he felt Kurt's head nuzzle into his neck and his boyfriend breathing him in.

‘I missed you today.” Kurt whispered and kissed his cheek.

“I missed you, too.” Blaine answered back, “How was work?”

They had moved to New York a month ago and had gotten a small two bedroom apartment. Kurt had been lucky to get a job in a theater where he helped out backstage, and they both had been happy with that, because at least he had a foot in the door. Blaine hadn't been so lucky, he had always wanted to work with animals, birds more specifically. But that wasn't an easy choice in New York, so instead he performed in small pubs and cafes on weekends, Kurt always in the front row.

“It was fun and inspiring. I know I’ve only been there for a week, but I really like the place.” Kurt replied.

Blaine saw the little blackbird fly up and behind one of the bushes, a small laugh escaped his throat.

“Anything exciting to look at?” Kurt asked, and hooked his chin on Blaine's shoulder.

“Not really, just saw a bird pecking around for food.”

“Which one?” Kurt asked, looking up and out the window.

Blaine turned around and leaned forward to leave a soft kiss on Kurt's lips, smiling when he saw the way Kurt's eyes lit up.

“Remember the first day we ever met?” Blaine asked.

“Of course, it was my favorite trip to the zoo ever.”

“Mine, too. Do you also remember what I told you that day?” Blaine asked, biting his lips.

Kurt smiled and took his hand “You told me that your favorite animals were birds and especially the blackbird.”

“Exactly. The blackbird. I think I had already fallen in love with you a little bit there and then, because you looked like you could listen to me all day and you asked all those questions, which just got me more and more excited and I wanted to tell you all I knew about the birds.”

“Well, you have succeeded at that by now. I think I know all there is to know about every bird living here in New York.” Kurt said, and moved in so he could put his arms around Blaine's shoulders.

“You’re right, I shared all I knew with you and, and I will keep doing that.” Blaine answered, and beamed when Kurt's smile grew even bigger and leaned in to kiss him.

“I love you, curly-bird.”

“I love you too, bluebird.”

Later that day, Blaine was in a small cafe, getting ready for tonight's performance, maybe the most important performance of his life.

He saw people were beginning to gather in the cafe.He looked at the door, his eyes searching for his boyfriend. For Kurt.

Finally after ten minutes, Kurt appeared at the door, his face lit up when he saw Blaine, and a smile stretched across his face. He walked over and gave Blaine a quick kiss, before he settled down at one of the tables, front row.

Blaine felt his body relax, when he spotted Kurt, and the same time he felt his heart begin to race. He took a deep breath and then strummed his guitar. He started with the one song he always used for his opening number, the song he had sung the day he finally had Kurt in his life again. Fly On The Wings Of Love, then he played the usual songs which was a mix of Cough Syrup, All You Need Is Love, and It's Not Unusual.

When the last song ended, he could feel his hands sweating, and he looked down to where Kurt was sitting, he took a deep breath, before he took the microphone in his hand, looking into his boyfriend's eyes.

“I have one more song I want to sing tonight. I’d really like it if Kurt would come here and join me on the stage.” he said, his eyes never leaving Kurt's.

Kurt scrunched his eyes, he didn't know what Blaine was up to. But he got up nevertheless and walked up on the stage. Blaine took his hand and guided him to sit on the stool, squeezing his hand as he once again took the microphone, facing the audience.

“So, this one last song, I want to sing to my amazing boyfriend. You guys will have to settle with me doing exactly that.” Blaine laughed a little, before he turned away from the audience, and let his eyes look at Kurt yet again.

“This is for you, bluebird” Blaine said, while he strummed his guitar and began to sing.

Fly me to the moon  
Let me play among the stars  
Let me see what spring is like  
On a, Jupiter and Mars

Blaine let go of his guitar and took Kurt's hand in his.

In other words, hold my hand

He give a kiss to Kurt's hand, before he picks up the guitar again and starts playing.

In other words, baby, kiss me

Fill my heart with song  
And let me sing forever more  
You are all I long for  
All I worship and adore  
In other words, please be true  
In other words, I love you

Blaine starts walking around Kurt, while playing, his eyes never leaving Kurt's.

Fill my heart with song  
Let me sing forever more

Blaine stops playing and puts the guitar away.

 

You are all I long for  
All I worship and adore

Blaine gets down on one knee.

In other words, please be true  
In other words, in other words

Blaine held out his hand, revealing a small black velvet box.

I love you.

Kurt looked wide-eyed, as Blaine ended the song. He felt his breathing getting really really fast and he couldn't help the smile that was currently a permanent part of his face, because Blaine, amazing Blaine, his own nightingale, his curly-bird, was kneeling right in front of him and…

“Kurt.. Bluebird.. I always knew that you would be a big part of my life. When we met the first time, you had the courage to walk over to me and I instinctively felt the need to talk to you. If I remember correctly one of the first things I ever said to you was ‘You have pretty eyes.’ And I remember that you blushed and smiled at me. I always found that smile to be something precious, something I want to carry around with me. Always, because when you smile at me, your eyes shine so bright and I can feel my own heart start racing, but at the same time, my whole body relaxes, like it only does when you are near. It's like my heart knows that you are my safe place, but it still can't contain the amount of love I have for you, so it has to quicken it’s pace. I know that that feeling will never go away, and I hope that you want to be the one to share that feeling with me. Every day for all eternity, so therefore. Kurt, bluebird, will you marry me?”

Blaine ends, looking up at Kurt, biting his lips, not because he is nervous, because he's pretty sure of what Kurt will say, but he just proposed and that makes his heart race even louder.

Kurt squeaks one time, then he kneels down from the stool, so that he is eye-level with Blaine, taking his face in his hands.

“Yes, I want to share that feeling with you.” Kurt whispers before he softly kisses Blaine's lips, Blaine feels himself relax into the kiss, and can feel his eyes begin to water, but then Kurt begins to laugh into the kiss, and soon he almost throws himself onto Blaine, tackles him to the ground, while still laughing and saying, what sounds like a mix of 'I love you', ' curly bird', 'fiancé', 'husband's'. And Blaine can't help but begin to laugh, too.

After some time, the owner of the bar comes up and reminds them that they are indeed still on the stage, they both blush and start apologizing, but the owner tells them that he only said it because he thought that the two needed some privacy, which only makes both Kurt and Blaine giggle and blush even further, before the owner congratulates them and they head out.

Outside, they walk hand in hand, stealing little kisses and glances at each other, until Kurt stops fully, pointing ahead of them. Blaine looks up to see what it is.  
He smiles when he sees two blackbirds on the ground, one black (a male) and one brown (the female), the black one seems to approach the brown one. It seems to be doing a mating ritual, which the brown one seems to be agreeing to. Then the two blackbirds fly off from the ground, the black chasing the brown one.  
Blaine smiles, and turns to look at Kurt.

“I love you, bluebird”. he says and leans his body toward Kurt, his forehead leaning into his.

'I love you too, curly-bird', Kurt replies before his hand finds Blaine’s, squeezing it as they share a kiss in the black New York night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to write more Klaine stories, so if you have an idea about something you want to see happening. Then tell me and a take a look at it.  
> Anything goes I'm open to all.
> 
> Tumblr bellakanusti.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Comments?


End file.
